warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ahtar Delcon
Ahtar Delcon. '''birth name Xustiza, is a puritan monodominant Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus. Born on the world of Safia, Delcon started life as a poor farmers boy, who was adopted by a noble man first, than an inquisitor named Dailhre Fairvious. Delcon steadily became a fanatical follower of the Imperial Creed, and a member of the Inquisition. In the late 41st millennium Delcon was chosen to officially become one of the overseers of the Imperial Sentinels chapter, along with Augustus Ollius and Katherine Luçay. Since the rise of the Vitores Tenebras Delcon has also become a key source of information for the Tenebarite Cabal, being one of their older and more valuable allies, much to his dissatisfaction. Delcon has such a ruthless view of his duties many think he is mad, while other believe him as an extremist, or zealot. Indeed, Delcon has a very black and a white view of mankind, seeing them as either a follower of the Imperium, and or a heretic and thus must be summarily executed. Delcon practices the monodominant philosophy as well as following the Imperial Creed rigidly. Due to his dealings with Space Marines Delcon is often assumed to be part of the Ordo Astartes. As Overseer of the Imperial Sentinels Delcon rather only has limited control over the one chapter and primarily hunts down heretics, rather than constantly monitor a large range of different chapters. Delcon is the commander of the inquisitorial black ship The Retribution of Ceria, and is active across the galaxy, more notably in the Sephadollion and Xomiarya sectors, being part of the Vixilancia Conclave. History Early life Delcon was born just by the name Xustiza on the dust covered planet of Safia. The planet was ruled by wealthy overlords in hive cities, but most of the population lived in poverty. Delcon was definitely one of the latter. Delcon had two older brothers who helped his father work on their small farm outside a hive city, while his mother suffered from mental illnesses and was cared for by his older sister. However, the farm turned out little profits and as a result the family had barely anything to live on most of the time. To counter this Delcons father often stole food for his family, even though the penalty for thievery was death. Although he got away with stealing many times, eventually Delcons father was caught and executed. Delcons oldest brother sold off their farm to gain money, but it still didn't put any food on their table. Delcons brothers got jobs as a workmen in a manofactorum. Not wanting their five year old brother to share the same fate his brothers and sister managed to have Delcon get the position of servant to an official. The official took Delcon as his own son, naming him Ahtar Delcon. He had Delcon taken to the Schola Progenium, where Delcon threw himself completely into the Emperors teachings. Delcon grew up to be a clever, shrewd man who impressed those he met. At the age of fifteen he caught the eyes of an Ordo herecticus Inquisitor named Dailhre Fairvious. Fairvious asked for the permission of the official to take him to Terra to be trained as an acolyte. Delcon had developed a strong sense of justice and wanted to become an Inquisitor, in order to root out traitors within the Impirium. He made no fuss as he went to Terra, where he would begin his training as an acolyte. Training as an acolyte Delcon trained on Terra, where Fairvious took him as her bodyguard. Delcon soon learnt about the galaxy and the foes of mankind. He became dedicated into rooting out mankind's traitors and had his heart set into becoming an inquisitor. When he was twenty six years old he was told to accompany Fairvious to a planet where an uprising had occurred. Fairvious was told to kill the leader of the revolt and Delcon was told to protect Fairvious. When the shuttle landed on the planet, Delcon recognised it as his home Safia. Fairvious had called in for a detachment of sisters of battle, and the warrior nuns fought the rebels. Fairvious and her retinue cut through foes to reach the leader. When they went into the main citadel, they found the leaders of the rebel forces. Delcon was shocked to see his brothers and sister as part of the traitors. At that point Fairvious told Delcon to shoot his remaining family in order to bring the end of the uprising. Delcon was faced with the decision: to save his siblings and become a traitor of the Impirium, or to stay with his principles and kill them. Delcon chose the latter, shooting them all in cold blood. His decision turned out to give him the reward he wanted, as, five years later, he was an inquisitor of the Ordo Herecticus. Although secretly guilty about his families death by his hands, Delcon decided that he had to adapt to face the horrors of mankind and thus developed a ruthless mentality about his duties. First missions As a young inquisitor, Delcon was keen to learn the facts behind the motivations of those whose deserted the Impirium. His thirst for knowledge were already causing some of his follows to point the finger at him and say he was a heretic. Delcon, accordingly to his practices, disposed of these individuals before their voices could be heard. Delcon worked behind the scenes, extracting information from the seediest of characters, before disposing them quietly. His first queries were minor traitors-ringleaders of cultist bands and the like. His first real assignment was to dispose of rebellion leader Ravious who was accused of consorting with Tau to start an invasion. He would be accompanied by Ordo Xenos Inquisitor Culter Kar. Kar was an Inquisitor who specialised in finding links between human and Xenos agreements and would be crucial in finding Ravious as well as his Tau allies. He himself was also a student of Fairvious. Ravious himself was situated on the ice world Chiopasris. Chiopasris was an Imperial world very close to Tau space but was run by corrupt governors. Delcon, with his dedication for justice in the Impirium, was keen to root out these governors in order to get to Ravious. Delcon worked in the shadows, extracting information out of the planets "scum" who could be easily bullied into submission. While Kar looked for links to Ravious through sly questioning, careful negotiating, and bribery, Delcon threatened violence, and blackmail, and was ready to exercise his power if necessary. Delcon than had those he questioned executed shortly afterwards, so he could tie up "loose ends". Delcons brutal methods disgruntled Kar, but Delcons harsh methods were more effective than Kar's, as Delcons progress was faster than Kars. Eventurally the pair tracked Ravious to noble women Anette Clarìe. Kar wanted to seduce Clarìe, but before he could, Delcon kidnapped her, and tortured her for information. Delcon discovered she was Ravious's lover, and that they were to meet that night. Delcon than forced Kar to kill her as a sign of his loyalty. Personality Delcon is often referred to as a cruel, heartless man whose paranoia clouds his overall judgement. While he is not outright sadistic, he shows little to no compassion for others. Delcon claims he is selfless as he believes that being selfish encourages the corruption of chaos. He also stresses that necessary killing is the key to success against chaos, but that to much bloodshed results in turning to the dark gods. Delcons viewpoint of the humanity is of two extremes, either as a heretic or a loyal member of the Imperium. He states once that someone has turned their back on the Imperium they are irredeemable, and must be executed on the spot. Delcon views any Xenos life as an abomination to nature. Delcon is a deeply pious man, often praying to the God Emperor for guidance in his more doubtful moments. He will often spew out rhetoric to his followers, and to those he meets he will ruthlessly question them on their beliefs. Delcons view on people is determined by their background and adherence to the Imperial Creed. Although his is normally thought to be emotionless, he does exhibit some happiness, and, primarily, sadness at times. He hides the guilt of killing members of his family at times, and that guilt has developed into a deep self loathing for himself and has driven him to the edge of insanity more than once. He often claims he was born on Terra, and has even wiped his connection to Safia from official records, as well as his birthname, Xustiza. Delcon has no personal relationships, often refraining from doing so, as he sees them as an unnecessary distraction to his duties. However if Delcon is attracted to a woman he will hide his feelings, justifying to himself that he would be betraying the Emperor if he engaged in any sexual activities. Appearance Delcon towers over others, and despite his aged face he is surprisingly muscular. His skin is dark, and his square face lined with age. Delcon's Nubian nose is wide and pointed, and his lips full and wide. His eyes are an intense brown and wide apart, and his greying eyebrows thick. Delcon shaves his head clean save a single long top knot, which is black with a white streak in it. Delcon has the symbol of the inquisition branded onto his forehead, and wears a gold hoop in his right ear. His left arm is cybernetic, a grim reminder of Delcons work. Abilities and Traits Beliefs Delcon firmly believes in Imperial doctrines, almost to the point of madness. Delcon possesses fundamentalist views on the Imperial Creed, and adheres to their writings. Any deviation and Delcon will show his repentance, usually in the form of self-flagellation and execution of heretics. Delcon also is a staunch believer of the monodominant philosophy. Delcon believes all mutants, xenos and heretics very existence is abhorrent, and must be purged from the galaxy. Delcon also states that pyskers should be listed as mutants, which has drawn the ire of other inquisitors, even some of his monodominant peers who are pyskers. Equipment Current Delcon goes to battle with a variety of tools to use to smite his enemies. This is his equipment at 999 M41. *'''Master Crafted Null Rod- Made obsidian and plated in gold, Delcon commonly carries this 7 foot staff. The null rod ends in a power blade, and can be used in combat as a spear. However its main purpose is to nullify pyshic attacks, making it a proficient weapon against pyskers. Delcons null rod was gifted to him after breaking the siege of Ceria by Lord inquisitor Arrougaudser. *'Power armour'- Specially crafted to fit his physique, Delcon wears a set of ornate power armour. Its effectiveness is roughly comparable to that of the kind worn by a Sisters of Battle. Coloured red and trimmed in gold, the armour looks baroque and ancient, despite being only a few decades old. Presumably it was crafted to more resemble the sort of armour worn in earlier, more glorious days of the Imperiem, intentionally resembling a relic. Delcon states that it came from his "family on Terra". The armour is covered in parchment and purity seals detailing Imperial propaganda. *'Power stakes'-Delcon carries a set of power stakes to execute non-pysker heretics. Normally these are carried at his waist, and are only used when Delcon is on more stealthy missions. *'Excruciator'- Delcon uses this seemingly insignificant black box to torture people who are not taken either to Delcons private facility or the . *'Rosarius'- Delcon wears a rosarius around his neck to give him extra protection from harm. It is also his badge of office as overseer of the Imperial Sentinels chapter, given to him by the chaplains of the chapter. It is shaped like a Cross pattée, and made of gold. *'Condemmor boltgun': Delcons primary ranged weapon is a codemmor boltgun. The bolts used to fire the crossbow part are hand made by Delcon, with his targets name carved on the side of each of them. The boltgun is a relic itself, taken from the private collection of the rouge planetary governor Samuel Irliss of the planet Xuyama XI. *'Gernades': Delcon carries a set of grenades. These are frag grenades for general use, krak grenades for tank hunting and psyk-out grenades for dealing with pyskers. *'Pysocclum': Delcon uses this for hunting down pyskers, which he excels at. *'Servo Skull': Delcon uses a servo skull to present him with information. The skull once belonged to an acolyte of Delcon who was killed in action on the planet Xuyama XI. Such was his loyalty Delcon used his remains to serve the Emperor after death. *'Psyber-Dog'- Delcons "pet", this psyber dog is similar to a psyber eagle, often scouting ahead to relay information. It is also used as one of Delcons constant guards, with Delcon taking the mechanical animal everywhere. Previous *'Liber Heresius'- Delcon has used the ancient tome many times, most notably on the planets Soria and Xuyama XI. He has also written accounts of Cutler Kar into the book, for the benefit of the Tenebarite Cabal. *'Power mace'- Prior to his acquisition of his null rod, Delcon used a simple power mace as his primary melee weapon. Relationships Feel free to add your own! Retinue *'Valkia of Erlösung'-A Battle Sister of the Order of the Blue Eagles, Valkia was initially a Sisters Repentia that Order. Delcon picked her out not only as potential Inquisitorial material, but to "lead her to the Emperors Light". Valkia was at first resistant to Delcons teachings but eventually has started to begrudgingly take his advice *'Vladimir von Edmundovich XXIII'-A former colonel of the Vostroyan Firstborn, Edmundovich was recruited by Delcon in 985.M41 and is currently his interrogator. Although Delcon considers Edmundovichs swagger and pomp grating, but his status not only as part of one of the most prestigious families on Vostroya, but also his stint as commander of the Vostroyan Firstborn 18th regiment have groomed him into ideal inqusistor martial, with Delcon further refining his skills. Edmundovich is a more proficient diplomat to Delcon, using small talk and persuasion compared to Delcons blunt attitude. In combat Edmundovich is a skilled, precise duellist. *'Stephan Cranmer': A venerable priest of the Ecclesiarchy from the planet Ceria, Cranmer is Delcons right hand, enforcing his will to those Delcon has neither the time nor the patience for. Cranmer is as dedicated to his cause as Delcon, and while not a soldier will inspire and intimidate his comrades on and off the battlefield. *'Anton Sherevas'- A banisher from Ceria, Sherevas is the loyal protégé of Cranmer. Sherevas is a silent man, due to his tongue being cut out by Cranmer to ensure his complete loyalty. This has caused Sherevas to have an air of brutality around him-lacking any sort of voice he can only speak through his actions, which are carried out by an eviscerator. *'The Sorian Traitors'- When Delcon ordered the exterminatus of the planet Soria three of the traitor priests begged Delcon for redemption. Delcon showed a silver of mercy, having the three of them undergo Arco-flagellation. It is unknown if any of the original traitors are still alive-certainly one was killed before being replaced by another heretic, and it is likely the same fate has bestowed the others. Despite this, Delcon never has more than three arco-flagellants in his retinue, and they are continually referred to as the Sorian Traitors. Allies Feel free to add your own! *'Dailhre Fairvious' (Formally)-The inquisitor who first recruited Delcon was always distant towards him. Delcon held her in awe until it was revealed that she was a Xanthite, after which Delcon looked upon her in disgust. When she was accused of being a traitor Delcon called for her immediate execution, which was eventurally carried out by Cutler Kar. *'Francis Arrougaudser'-A veteran Inquisitor lord, Arrougaudser has long been Delcons direct superior and mentor after the execution of his previous master Xanthite inquisitor Dailhre Fairvious. Arrougaudser, now impossibly ancient by human standards, has little contact with Delcon anymore, but still secretly guides him through Stephan Cranmer. *'Imperial Sentinels'-As one of the overseers of the chapter, the Imperial Sentinels are Delcons primary allies. Delcon has a tense relationship with chapter master Octavian Metatron, preferring the command of Amos Ardrax, Moses Nelius and Maximus Karntone. *'Augustus Ollius'-Delcon has little contact with the chief overseer of the Imperial Sentinels. When they do meet it is purely on business matters regarding the Space Marines, meaning the two of them have little personal relationships. *'Katherine Luçay'-The Ordo Malleus inquisitor has a tense relationship with Delcon. Delcon has accused Luçay of being a practitioner of the polypsykana philosophy. Luçay has denied these accusations, and throws her own vitriol back at the monodominant inquisitor, accusing him of putting his own private agenda before the good of mankinds. Despite this, the two have enough mutual respect for each other to work with each other when the situation demands. *'Order of the Vigilant Sun'-After Delcon coordinated forces that broke the siege of Ceria in 874.M41 the Order of the Vigilant Sun serve as Delcons primary militant arm when he requires them. *'Junius Fabianus'-Delcon believes this man a fellow zealot, even if he does criticize Junius belief that he is mad. However Delcon believes that at least this man can agree better with his methods then other Inquisitors do, and states that he is loyal to Mankinds cause. *'Tenebarite Cabal'-Delcon, although agreeing with the cabals aims and intentions, regards the organisation to be made up of heretics and radicals. Delcons research into Cutler Kar has meant that he has also unearthed information on the other members of the Vitores Tenebras, and often gives the Cabal his research. Enemies Feel free to add your own! *'Cutler Kar'-Compassionate, charismatic and rebellious are a few words that describe Cutler Kar, formally of the Ordo Xenos. He has clashed with Delcon, his long time rival, many times. Delcon has accused Kar of treachery to the Impirium even going so far as to track him down and assault Kar claiming that he is merely observing Kar's actions. Delcon has not seen Kar in many years, and had assumed he is long dead, none the wiser of his true activities, until the formation of the Tenebarite Cabal alerted him of his presence. Delcon has demanded that if Kar is ever taken into custody that he should be handed over to Delcon for interrogation. *'Sophia Riyeko'- Once an acolyte of Delcon, his abusive treatment of her have turned the two to loathe each other. Like Kar, it is likely that Delcon was part of the reason for her deserting the Imperium. As such, she wants nothing better than to kill the inquisitor. Quotes By About Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Dog of War Category:Characters Category:Inquisition Category:Ordo Hereticus